The Comet
by TBJRomeo
Summary: Warnings: Extremely AU, trans character, slow burn: In the year 2009 my half brother, Lucas Scott, wrote a book called The Raven. In it he talks about his high school experience from the beginning of our junior year to the end of our senior year. The story was powerful, as it touched the hearts of many and won quite a few awards, but there was one major complaint the fans...me.
1. Prologue

In the year 2009 my half brother, Lucas Scott, wrote a book called _The Raven._ In it he talks about his high school experience from the beginning of our junior year to the end of our senior year. The story was powerful, as it touched the hearts of many and won quite a few awards, but there was one major complaint the fans had….me.

Apparently, though the book was about Luke, my story seemed more interesting. He would always read me letters from fans saying how they wish they saw more of me, or asking about me, hell some even wrote letters for him to give to me so I can answer them myself. It's really odd but I'm not unfamiliar to the spotlight so I took it in stride.

Fast forward four years to Luke in a very uncomfortable situation; he's got his publisher breathing down his neck for his next best seller but he's got nothing. He claims he has writers block but I think that's a load of bull shit. The has plenty to write but it will never be as real as the Raven. Well at least that's what I thought before he came to my door, damn near begging me to let him write my story.

At first I said no but, if you actually read _The Raven_ you'd know that, Luke is a smooth talking son of a bitch. After almost an hour he not only got me to say yes, he also got me to agree to a first person narrative even though he's writing it.

Now I'm not going to say this will be a life altering story, it probably won't be, but it will satisfy those curious about my story. So lets get started shall we.

My name is Peyton Ann Scott and I am the eldest of the Scott children.

I'm not quite sure where to go from there so I'm just gunna start spouting off shit about my younger years till you know enough for me to skip ahead.

My mother is a former rockstar named Elizabeth "Eli" Harper and my father is a sociopath named Dan Scott. I was conceived after a mix of booze, drugs, and dirty dancing led to my parents fuckin in the bathroom of some club just out side of Tree Hill; The condom broke and the rest was biology.

My mom abandoned me on my grandparents doorstep where my uncle Keith found me. Because daddy dearest wanted-

" _Um Peyton I don't really think this is what the fans are looking for. Just…..find a place around the time the Raven happened and start telling your own story. Don't over think this."_

 _I looked up at my younger brother, Lucas and sighed with a soft smile._


	2. The Beginning

I lay across the red leather seats in the back of my black 1963 Mercury Comet convertible, I call her Angel, with the top down and stare at the stars. It's a beautifully clear night so all the stars are visible.

"Hey kiddo." A gruff yet sweet voice says.

Turning my head slightly I see my dad smiling at me as he leans against my car. I return the smile and sit up so I don't have to crane my neck to see him. He opens the door and starts to get in. As he does I draw my legs into my chest then rest my chin on my knees.

"So what has you out here when the Ravens are playing at the gym, cheerleader?" He asks with a soft chuckle.

"Luke. He wanted me to watch him play tonight, at the river court, but I told him I couldn't cause I had to cheer at the game. I swear I could feel his hurt. So I told the girls I needed the night off to watch his game. Next thing I know Nathan's calling me."

"Oh boy." The man groans seeing where this story is heading.

"Yeah so he starts yelling at me saying I love Lucas more than him. Then he says I'm a terrible sister for not being there for him when he needs me. So I hung up on him and came out here to cool off. I watched the sun set and the stars twinkle, it really helped."

He nudges my leg with his elbow as a smile spreads across his face.

"See I told you that would work. You have my temperament."

"I thought I had Dan's temper?"

"Well all three of you have his bad temper but I'm referring to your control of it. Luke he bottles things up till he explodes. Nathan lashes out at others to make himself feel better. You," He pauses for a moment then reaches over and pushes a loose curl behind my ear. His hand settles on my cheek and I lean into it. "You let go of you're anger and deal with the problem in a rational manner."

Our eyes meet and I see his pride.

"I don't think I can fix this daddy, these boys are tearing me apart." I sigh as a tear rolls down my left cheek.

He wipes it away then pulls me close to him. I curl up against his chest and rest my head on his shoulder. Dad kisses my forehead then starts stroking my hair.

"They're your brothers sweetie. All you have to do is love them and prey they find a way to get over their feud."

"That's easy to say when you aren't caught in the middle."

"True." He chuckles.

We sit in silence for a moment before he kisses my forehead and starts to pull away.

"Well since you've got a night off why don't we have a father daughter night, like we use to. I'll order some boneless chicken tenders, two burgers, mozzarella sticks, and a big supreme pizza. We can pop in a Disney movie and stuff our faces till we pass out." Dad offers as he gets out of the car.

That actually sounds really awesome. With a smile I nod and follow him out.

"Can we watch a non romantic movie?"

He looks at me like I have three heads.

"What Disney movie doesn't have romance?" The man asks.

"Pinocchio, Dumbo, Alice in Wonderland, Winnie the Pooh, OH WE CAN WATCH THE TIGGER MOVIE!"

His eyes light up as he starts to sing, " _The wonderful thing about tiggers_

 _Is tiggers are wonderful things!_

 _Their tops are made out of rubber_

 _Their bottoms are made out of springs!_

 _They're bouncy, trouncy, flouncy, pouncy_

 _Fun, fun, fun, fun, fun!_

 _But the most wonderful thing about tiggers is_

 _I'm the only one_ ,"

I gleefully join in, " _Tiggers are cuddly fellas_

 _Tiggers are awfully sweet_

 _Ev'ryone el-us is jealous_

 _That's why I repeat... and repeat_

 _The wonderful thing about tiggers_

 _Is tiggers are marvelous claps!_

 _They're loaded with vim and vigor_

 _They love to leap in your laps!_

 _They're jumpy, bumpy, clumpy, thumpy_

 _Fun, fun, fun, fun, fun!_

 _But the most wonderful thing about tiggers is_

 _I'm the only one_

 _I-I-I'm , the only ONE!"_

Dad wraps his arm around me as we laugh. Our laughter slowly dies and when it does dad lets out a soft sigh and squeezes my shoulder gently. I look up into his proud eyes.

"Thank you."

His brow furrows a bit.

"You could have abandoned me, like Dan and grandpa wanted you to, but you didn't. You've loved me and treated me like I'm your daughter even though I'm not. And I just realized I never thanked you for that."

This causes him to blush as he turns to the house in front of us.

"Yeah well it's not your fault my brother is a whore. Besides you're family and Scotts don't abandon their family. Danny does but... Well he's a dickhead."

I cant help but laugh at his oh so sweet words.

"Yeah he really is." I agree.

Once we enter the house we part ways. Dad goes into the kitchen to order the food. I head up to my room to change into my pajamas. Tonight I'm going to forget about all this melodrama and just have a nice night

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It's lunch time and I'm pleased to say I haven't had to deal with any boy drama. It's mostly because I've been avoiding them.

"Hey sis."

Looking up from my lunch, the left overs from my movie night with dad, I see my baby brother sitting across from me.

"What's up Nathan, how'd you boys do?" I ask.

"Great but that's not what I wanted to talk about." He says.

I take a second to actually look at him and I'm kinda shocked. Normally at school Nathan exudes confidence and pride, especially after winning a game. At the moment he seems a bit on edge and annoyed.

"What's up?" I ask.

"I fucked up and got half the team suspended. Now coach is talking to Lucas and I think he wants him to join the team. If he does dad will lose his shit and be all over me, more than he already is. You gotta help me."

"What can I do?"

"You could join the team."

Immediately I shake my head, "No Nate I-"

"You feel like by playing you'll be seen as a boy rather than a girl I know. Now I'm totally down with you're transition and I'm not trying to force you to be a boy. I just need you to fill this slot so Lucas can't. Plus you're a great player and there isn't a girl team here so that could be your excuse. No one will pick on you cause they'd get punched in the face. And you hate being a cheerleader, I know you do." He interjects.

I'll admit it's a great idea but I can't do it. A long time ago I vowed to never play basketball unless both of my brothers were playing with me. I refuse to break that vow now. But Nate did say Whitey offered Luke a position on the team and I'm sure more than one spot is open. Maybe this could be it. Maybe this is how I can end this stupid feud between them.

"I'll think about it." I offer.

"Hey sexy." A sultry voice says.

We both turn and watch as the cheerleaders sit. Nathan's girlfriend Theresa sits on his lap and gives him a passionate kiss. I turn to my best friend, Brooke who has a look of disgust on her face.

"So how was the bootleg game at the river court." Brooke asks a bit spitefully.

"I don't know I didn't go but I know Luke won, he always wins."

"So why didn't you come to the game and support Nathan?" Theresa questions.

"My dad called, he found a Harley at the scrap yard and thought I'd want it. I've been working on it all weekend." I lie.

Well it's only half a lie. My dad did call me and tell me about a 1990 Harley Davidson low rider and I did work on it all weekend but that was the weekend before last. I really need to start working on that bike again if I wanna finish it anytime soon.

"Gunna add it to your collection of restored old crap?" Nathan inquires.

"Hell no I'm going to ride it."

"Cool I call dibs on being the first person to ride with you on it." Brooke pipes.

I look at her and smile. God she's so beautiful it's ridiculously unfair, especially when the sun is shining down on her like it is. It makes her chestnut brown hair seem so radiant and lustrous I just wanna run my hands through it. Her peach skin soakes up the sun so it's less pale than usual but that only adds to her beauty.

"Of course you'll be the first." I chuckle.

She squeals then wraps her arms around me.

"Alright we have to go and practice. Peyt since you missed last night's game you have to be at the bottom of the pyramid." The goddess says as she pulls away from me.

"But I haven't started my lunch yet?" I whine as she and the other girls stand up.

"Tough tit we have to go practice." She says while tapping the side of my head.

With a groan I gather my things then look at Nathan. He has this humored smirk on his face as he watches the girls drag me away.

"Use this time to consider my offer!" He calls before getting up and heading to his usual table.

"What offer?" Bevin, one of the other cheerleaders asks.

"It's nothing Bev." I chuckle as I pat her back.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After a unbearably long and strenuous practice I head to Karen's Café for some free treats. As I park I see Lucas sitting at a table alone reading a book. Great two birds one stone. Cutting off the engine I pull out my keys and hop out of the car. Luke is sitting at the table next to the door with his back facing the entrance. Unable to resist I slap him upside the head with a soft, "Hey Beevis."

His head snaps up with a bright smile on his stupid face.

"Hey Butthead." He chuckles as I sit across from him.

"So what's been going on little bro?"

The boy shrugs then dog ear's his book page before closing it.

"Whitey asked me to join the basketball team but I said no. Then someone left a Ravens Jersey on my door steps so I tried it on."

"Did it fit?" I ask.

His lip twitches as he tries to hold back a smile.

"Yeah it did but my mom ended up catching me wearing it and flipped. She ordered me to take it off. We talked after that and she said I could join but I know it will hurt her and..."

"You don't want to be like Dan." I finish.

He nods then looks at his hands on the table. Leaning forward I place my hand in his and give it a gentle squeeze.

"Luke you didn't get your talent from Dan you got it from my dad, just like I did. He's the one that taught us how to play. He took us to basketball games and told us what they were doing wrong and how to be better. Keith taught us that there is no I in team and being a ball hog costs more games than it wins. Lucas when it comes to basketball we are not Dan we're Keith, only we play better."

The last part causes us both to chuckle.

"Hey you two what's so funny?"

Turning I see Karen, Lucas's mom, standing by the table. Using my foot I push the chair between Luke and I out a bit. She looks at me and smiles before taking the seat.

"We were discussing me not taking Whitey's offer and Keith's bad playing." Her son admits.

"Yeah he was awful sometimes but not always."

"That's what he said. Anyway Luke I wanted to throw another offer out there." I say causing both of them to look at me.

"If you join the team I'll quit cheerleading and join with you."

Both of their eyes widen as they watch me, probably expecting a gottcha at any minute.

"Peyton you can't join the team, it's all boys." Luke says.

"Well...I mean physically I am a boy so I can join whenever I want and Whitey has offered quite a few times but I've always said no."

"What about your transition? You've spent eleven years making sure everyone sees you as the girl you are and now you wanna change that?" Karen asks skeptically.

"There won't be a change because no one aside from the family, my doctor, and Whitey knows the truth. Even when I played for the boys as a kid everyone knew I was a girl, I just told them I played with the boys because there isn't a girls team. I can use the girls locker room for changing like I usually do. Plus when I wear a compression shirt over my padded sports bra it looks like I have real boob, small but real. Besides I don't care if everyone finds out I'm trans, I'm a big girl now I can take whatever they throw at me." I respond.

"Peyt who knows what they'll do if they find out. You can't."

I look into my brother's kind blue eyes and smile at him.

"You can't live your life in fear Luke. You have to be strong and face the world. Besides I love basketball and I really want to play again." I say as I start to stand.

"So why haven't you?" They ask in unison watching me as I walk past them, to the door.

With a smirk I stop and place my hand on his head then reply, "Because I vowed never to play until both of my brothers were playing with me."

Leaning down I kiss his forehead then whisper, "You do everything for everyone else but I don't want you to do this for me. Do this because you know it's what you want to do, it always has been."

As I stand upright our eyes meet again so I smile and ruffle his hair.

"Think about it Beevis." I add before leaving the shop.

Damn it I forgot to get a free brownie. Oh well there's plenty of junk at the house. After Hopping back into my ride I start her up then pull out of my spot. Hmm maybe I should head to the auto shop and work on that beautiful bike of mine. Smirking I take a right instead of a left.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Peyton Ann Scott!"

Uht-oh full name I must be in trouble, but I can't think of anything I've done wrong. Standing up I wipe the grease from the, now clean, motorcycle chain on my jeans and wait for my dad to walk in. To my shock it isn't him it's the spermdonere that pawned me off on him. As Dan storms into the garage I harden my face and fold my arms across my chest. He stands in front of me and huffs like a raging bull.

"What do you want?" I ask.

"I hear Lucas plans on joining the basketball team." He growls.

"So, Luke can do as he wishes "

"I heard you encouraged him to after Nathan asked you to join."

How the hell did he find out, that happened just a few hours ago.

"Yeah so?"

He steps forward and grabs me by the collar.

"Listen here you little freak I see right through you, Nathan may not but I do. You and that little bastard are planning on destroying my son's future and I won't let that happen."

"HEY!" A new voice calls.

Dan and I never break eye contact as my dad runs towards us. He wraps his left hand around his younger brother's neck and grabs his wrist with the right.

"Get your fuckin hands off my daughter!" Keith orders.

"You mean my bastard son." Dan chokes out as he lets me go.

Dad steps between the two of us and pushes Dan back.

"I swear to god if you don't leave right now I'll kick your ass all over this garage."

Dan looks into his eyes, face harder than before, then he takes a step back.

"You better stay off that fukin court freak, unless you want everyone to know your secret." He threatens before leaving.

My dad turns to me and places his hand on my cheek.

"Are you alright hun?" He asks.

I nod then turn back to my bike. Kneeling down I pick up my wrench so I can take off the wheels.

"So what was that all about"

"I told Luke if he joined the Ravens I would too. I don't know how Dan found out, I guess someone at the Café overheard us and told him."

"You wanna join the Ravens?"

"Only if Luke does, I'm only going to play if both my brothers are playing with me."

He kneels down beside me then places his hand on my shoulder.

"Are you sure this is what you wanna do hun?"

I nod causing him to sigh, "Well I support you one hundred percent and I'll be your biggest cheerleader, I promise."

Dad wraps his arms around me and pulls me into an awkward kneeling hug.

"I love you princess."

"I love you too dad."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Laying in my backseat again I stare up at the sky but it's not as peaceful as it was before.

"You got a letter." Dad announced causing me to jump and spin around.

The man chuckles while holding out a white envelope. With a scowl I grabbed the letter and turned back around.

"Thanks." I grumble.

"Still having issues with the boys?'

"Yeah"

"Wanna talk about it?"

Nodding I sit up so that my chest is pressed against my knees, allowing dad to hop in the now vacant seat. Once he's comfortable I lay back so my head is on his thigh. He places his left hand on my head and starts stroking my hair as his right rests on the top of the seat.

"Nathan and I got into an argument because Dan put it in his head that I'm plotting against him. He had the nerve to get all in my face so I pushed him away and started cussing him out. Before it got physical Lucas pulled me away. Now Nathan absolutely refuses to talk to me. On top of that Theresa told the cheer squad I plan to quit so now Brooke won't talk to me either."

"…..Well at least now you have plenty of time to work on that bike and practice playing, just in case Luke decides to play."

I quirk my brow and tilt my head to the side with a scoff.

"Look, hun, I know you love your brothers and I know your trying to be a good sister but maybe you need to backup and let Nathan and Lucas sort this out."

I opened my mouth to speak but before I could he added, "I know, I know you love them and as the oldest you want to protect them, even if it is from each other but you can't. Look at me," He paused as his right hand moved to grab my chin and turn my head so my green eyes met his browns, "You can't fix them princess they have to do that themselves."

My body deflated as I let out a sigh. Again I looked away.

"How?"

Dad chuckled as his right thumb brushed away a tear I didn't realize I shed.

"You seem to forget that there was a time in your life when you didn't know Nathan or Lucas. A time when your world was your world and it revolved around you. Don't let your brothers invade your world and throw it off course. Don't let your world get pulled into the orbit of their melodrama."

I couldn't help but think about those days, back when Dad and I lived in Sedona. He's right, back then everything was about me. I only ever did what I wanted because it made me happy but now….

"Things change dad, people grow up."

"PEYTON YOU'RE STILL A KID!" He bellowed with a soft chuckle.

Rolling my eyes I started to sit up but dad used his right hand to hold me down. Our eyes locked again as he sighed, "Enjoy it Peyton. Enjoy being young, and making dumb mistakes. Enjoy falling in love and getting your heart broken till you find _**the one**_. Enjoy your life and enjoy your youth while you still can….please."

Dad moved his hand back to its original position on the top of the seat.

"Don't **WASTE** your life staring at the stars. **SPEND** your life trying to become one."

A comfortable silence falls over us as my eyes turn back to the stars. Suddenly Dad pats my stomach with a soft, "Up, up. I'm gunna head back inside."

Nodding I sat up allowing him to slip out of the car.

"Don't forget to read that letter." He mutters before walking off.

Sighing I laid back down and look at the sealed envelope. It feels nice, like one of those envelopes brides spend fifty bucks on for their wedding invitations. Turning it over I find my name scrawled in a familiar messy cursive. A smile graces my lips as I sit up, so my back is against the car door, and open it. Inside is a letter and a drawing of me laying in a beautiful Meadow littered with colorful flowers staring up at the stars.

 _Dear Peyton,_

 _It feels like forever since I last saw you and my heart ache grows more and more each day. My mind keeps going back to the last moment we spent together, all the laughs and the tears….your tears haunt me now more than they ever did before, because I actually know you now. Don't get me wrong there was no pain greater than when I left you on your grandparents door step…..but at least then I could imagine the great life you would have and the amazing person you would become. To say you've exceeded my expectations is the largest understatement in the world, it's like saying Freddy Mercury was a so so singer._

 _You are amazing, my darling, my angel, the greatest thing I have ever created, My only daughter. I adore you and I can't wait to see you._

 _Love Always,_

 _Mom._

Tears welled up in my eyes as my heart skipped a beat. Yeah my mom wouldn't win the mother of the year award but at least she accepts and loves me….and is proud of everything I do. I miss her too, everyday, but I can't be mad at her for not being here now. She's on tour with her band and she begged me to tag along. Dad was fine with it but I said no, I chose to stay for Luke and Nathan….and Brooke. It's funny when I first found out my mother was Ellie Harp, lead singer of the band _WATCHMEWATCHU,_ I dreamed of going on tour with her. Then when I was 10 we met and got to know each other. She taught me how to play the guitar and piano, hell we even sang together. I found myself wanting to be just like her…..then something changed…..my world changed. I-

Buzzzz. Buzzzz. Buzzzz.

I set the papers down in my lap then reached into my right pocket to grab my vibrating cell. Without looking at the screen I flipped it open and said, "Hello."

"I miss you P. Sawyer."

"I'm not the one who stopped talking to you." I stated.

"No you just decided to quit the cheer squad and not tell me." Brooke huffed.

"Actually you kicked me off the team after Teresa told you I was going to quit. Yet my so called best friend never even came to me to see if it was true or not."

"Whatever I miss you, come over."

"You're lucky I love you bitch." I chuckled.

"Love you too skank." Brooke said before hanging up.

I quickly called the house then climbed into the front seat.

"Hello, Scott residence this is Keith speaking."

"Hey dad I'm going to Brook's."

"Are you going to reclaim your world?"

I paused to ponder his question before saying, "I'm taking it one day at a time."

"Ok….have a great night honey."

"Thanks dad….I love you."

"I love you too baby girl."

Hanging up I put my phone in my pocket then pulled out my keys. Once I get them in the ignition I start the car and start driving to Brooke's place. It doesn't take me long to get to her house, as I damn near sped the whole way here. Normally I don't drive so erratic but I miss Brooke, yeah it's only been three days but….for me being a way from Brooke for three hours is damn near intolerable.

Cutting the engine I get out of the car and lock the doors. As soon as I start walking towards the door Brooke runs out and damn near tackles me.

"Peyton I missed you, let's never fight again."

I can't help but chuckle at how over the top Brooke is being but that's just a part of her charm. Brook was born rich so she has a knack for acting like a Primadonna Girl. This isn't who she is but rather how she acts and, though mostly a façade I love this part of her. It's her fun side. However it always comes with an ulterior motive.

"Ok what's going on?" I asked as she led me into her house.

"Nothing I just wanted to spend time with my bestie."

I stopped in the doorway, leaning against it, and gave her an impatient look.

"Fine, your brothers are playing each other at that dingy court. Teresa and Nathan asked me to keep you away."

My heart sank a bit as I realize this was all a set up. I quickly pull my hand away from Brooke and start walking away.

"Peyton wait! PEYTON!"

Brooke ran after me and grabbed my arm.

"Peyton I really do want to spend time with you. I miss you and I want to hang out. I've missed you, three days is too long for us to be apart."

She then starts to pull me back towards the door.

"Come on, pweeeeese."

She had this sad kicked puppy sort of look on her face, a look she knows I can't deny.

"You're Soo lucky I love you." I growled while following her.

Brooke look back at me with a smile on her face as she replied with a simple, "I know."


End file.
